Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{-20+20i}{-4}$
Answer: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{-20+20i}{-4} = \dfrac{-20}{-4} + \dfrac{20i}{-4}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $5-5i$.